Midnight Kiss
by Zhena HiK
Summary: "...Hay una creencia que dice que la noche del 31 de diciembre justo a media noche debes besar a la persona que te gusta. La tradición también dice que de esa manera esa persona te corresponderá y estará contigo a lo largo de ese año." ¿Estaba Luffy pensando en alguien cuando Sanji contó aquello? . Yaoi. Lemmon. Zoro & Luffy. One-Shot.


_Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia no me pertenecen y tampoco estoy lucrando con ellos, esto es un escrito por y para fans._

_Advertencias. Yaoi. Lemmon. Zoro & Luffy_

_Notas al final. _

**«Midnight Kiss»**

—

La noche de año nuevo había caído el mismo día en el que habían llegado a una isla inhabitada, así que decidieron acampar en la orilla para festejar como era debido el inicio de un nuevo año, que seguramente estaría lleno de aventuras más intensas que las anteriores.

Luffy de alguna manera era el más emocionado con la sola mención de aquel festejo, ya que según lo había mencionado Sanji hace un par de semanas atrás, había una tradición en algunas islas sobre la noche de año nuevo, una muy interesante.

— _Espero poder besar a Nami-swan la noche de año nuevo. – mencionó el cocinero, llegando como un torbellino hasta ella, dejándole sobre la mesa un postre. _

_La navegante ignoró el comentario, aún cuando sabía a qué se refería el rubio, no contestó y por el contrario miró lo que el chico había puesto frente a ella sobre la mesa, en realidad tenía un aspecto bastante apetecible, aunque no era de sorprenderse, Sanji lo había hecho._

— _¿En año nuevo? – preguntó Luffy sin comprender del todo el por qué tenía que ser la víspera de año nuevo, ¿por qué no hacerlo ya? _

— _No seas tonto Luffy, seguro en la isla donde vivías también tenían esa costumbre… - Sanji lo meditó un poco, era Luffy con quien hablaba, uno de los más despistados de la tripulación, tal vez después del marimo idiota que sin duda se llevaba el primer lugar. - …Es una tradición en la que se supone que el 31 de diciembre, exactamente a media noche debes acercarte a la persona que te gusta y besarla. _

— _¿Por qué a media noche? – Luffy le miraba directo, parecía bastante interesado en la idea y eso despertó la curiosidad del cocinero, ¿Estaba pensando Luffy en alguien en especial?_

— _Eso es porque está comenzando un año nuevo, y la tradición dice que de esa manera esa persona te corresponderá y estará contigo a lo largo de ese año. - Sanji había notado el repentino y extraño interés del capitán en esa tradición, lo cual era algo curioso y un tanto increíble que el chico prestara atención._

— _Es una creencia en algunas islas, eso es todo, no significa que sea cierto. – corrigió Nami interviniendo en la plática, dejando de lado el periódico que antes leía bastante interesada para ver directamente a Luffy. No era de sorprenderse que ella también se hubiera dado cuenta de aquél interés del capitán por esa tradición. — ¿Estás pensando en alguien, Luffy? – preguntó directamente Nami. _

_Luffy la miró sonriendo, estaba a punto de hablar cuando entró Robin a la cocina interrumpiendo. _

Ese mismo día, Robin había hablado con Luffy horas más tarde, y de manera sutil le había dicho que _acorde a la tradición, si la persona que le gustaba aún no lo sabía, debía mantenerlo en secreto de todos hasta que llegara la hora, pues así, esa persona especial estaría junto a él quizás por mucho más tiempo, no sólo ese año que comenzaba. _Aunque eso era una creencia de algunas personas, no estaba comprobado, pero cuando Robin mencionó aquello, Nami y Sanji tuvieron qué quedarse con la duda, incluso Sanji había intentado sobornar a Luffy con comida para saber si en verdad había pensado en alguien, pero el chico sólo sonreía sin contestar un _sí o no _a esa pregunta y casualmente siempre tenía que llegar alguien para interrumpirles.

— Luffy, hoy es la celebración, ¿Has pensado en alguien? – preguntó Nami curiosa mientras los demás hacían las tareas que con anterioridad se les habían repartido.

La verdad es que tanto Nami como Sanji estaban muy curiosos al respecto, pues meses atrás habrían jurado que su capitán era un ser asexual, ya que su actitud en extremo despreocupada e infantil, además de que siempre iba pregonando que sería el rey de los piratas, les daba cierta idea de que las hormonas no habían llegado a ese cuerpo, pero claramente estaban equivocados, a pesar de que Luffy tenía claros sus ideales, estos no chocaban con el hecho de que era un chico en pleno crecimiento y a sus 17 años era normal que se hubiera fijado en alguien. La pregunta obligada era, ¿en quién?

Ellos eran 9 en total, pero sólo había dos mujeres, aunque tampoco estaban descartando la idea de que Luffy pudiera haberse fijado en un hombre, pero si se ponían a meditarlo un poco, el número de posibilidades se reducía bastante, si descartaban a Chopper y Brook por obvias razones, quedaban seis posibles respuestas de las cuales Sanji esperaba por el bien de su capitán, que no fuera ninguna de sus damas a bordo.

Pensaron que tal vez se habían equivocado y Luffy sólo había preguntado por genuina curiosidad, pero al pensar un poco en ello descartaron el asunto, eso no sonaba a Luffy, tenía que haber alguien que le gustase, pero volvía la pregunta obligada, ¡¿Quién?!

La noche cayó y el banquete ya estaba listo, Brook se encontraba junto a la fogata que ya habían hecho para darles luz y mantenerlos calientes cuando la temperatura comenzara a bajar. Se sentaron alrededor de aquel fogón y comenzaron a comer como ya era costumbre, peleándose por mantener alejadas las elásticas manos del capitán de su comida, la verdad es que siempre en aquella tripulación la hora de comer era todo un caos, aunque era bastante divertida también.

Tras haber terminado la cena de fin de año, ahí reunidos alrededor de la fogata escuchaban música gracias a Brook, que animado tocaba el piano para los demás con melodías alegres que permitían a Luffy, Chopper, Usopp e incluso a Franky bailar. Aunque éste último sólo hacía sus peculiares movimientos mientras repetía _super _de tanto en tanto, los otros tres brincaban y reían divertidos.

Sanji sabía que se llegaba la media noche y por eso estaba tan cerca de sus dos chicas, custodiándolas por si acaso Luffy se atrevía a acercarse a alguna de ellas, era más que obvio que no le iba a permitir que las tocara. Zoro estaba justo del otro lado de la fogata quedando casi frente a las chicas, como era normal en el espadachín llevaba en sus manos una botella de la cual bebía directamente, nadie estaba seguro cuantas había tomado ya, pero tampoco estaban haciendo la cuenta.

Tras un rato, Luffy se alejó de los animados chicos, caminando hasta Nami, Sanji estaba listo para alejarlo de una patada por lo que pensó sería un atrevimiento, cuando el capitán habló emocionado.

— ¿Ya es media noche, Nami? – preguntó

La chica miró su reloj, curiosa.

— Faltan un par de minutos. ¿A quién besarás, Luffy? – aún cuando eran sólo dos minutos los que debía esperar, la curiosidad estaba llegando a un punto poco saludable.

El rostro de Luffy se iluminó con una de esas grandes sonrisas que sólo el capitán de los mugiwaras podía regalar. — Si te digo, entonces esa persona no estará conmigo por siempre como yo lo deseo.

Robin sonrió con cierta ternura. Luffy era un chico con alma de niño, pero al mismo tiempo era un chico creciendo y experimentando toda clase de emociones abrumadoras como lo era sentir algo tan fuerte y especial por alguien, al grado de declarar algo como eso que acababa de decir.

— Es media noche, Luffy. – anunció Nami esperando saciar su curiosidad.

Luffy extendió los brazos hacia el cielo y gritó emocionado su típico _"Yosh" _aquella expresión que denotaba determinación o algo parecido. Los tres curiosos que eran los únicos enterados de lo que sucedía, observaron a su capitán correr hacia el espadachín.

— Debí imaginarlo. – dijo Nami riendo al igual que Robin, mientras Sanji tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

Luffy corrió hasta Zoro, brincando sobre el regazo del mayor hasta hacerle caer tendido sobre la arena, las manos del sorprendido espadachín en un acto reflejo tomaron la cintura de Luffy como si fuese a empujarle en cualquier momento, la botella que había salido volando cayó sobre la cabeza del capitán que no se inmutó por el golpe, Zoro por otro lado sintió el líquido derramarse sobre su rostro haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Luffy!, ¿Qué crees que estás… -

Pero nada había preparado a Zoro para sentir los labios de su capitán, que con un suave movimiento se acercaron hasta cubrirle los suyos. Fue extraño sentir el cabello de Luffy cayendo sobre su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas mientras los labios inexpertos del chico se abrían ligeramente esperando una respuesta a su beso.

Zoro se limitó a poner una mano en la frente de su capitán y empujarle con suavidad, no quería ser grosero pero no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. El capitán de aquella tripulación se puso de pie ante aquella reacción de su segundo al mando, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro que trataba de disimular aquel malestar que sentía por el obvio rechazo que había recibido.

— Luffy… - murmuró Nami sintiéndose preocupada por el menor.

Sanji sintió cierto coraje al ver la sonrisa notablemente falsa de su capitán, pero tampoco podían culpar al_ marimo_ por no sentir lo mismo que Luffy, fue una situación incómoda.

Los demás en la tripulación que no estaban enterados de nada habían dejado de bailar e incluso la música se detuvo, había un silencio sepulcral que nadie se atrevía a romper, no entendían qué pasaba pero la atmósfera era tan densa que les dejaba sin palabras.

— Luffy, yo… - Zoro trató de hablar y Luffy lo miró aún con aquella sonrisa que pretendía aparentar la felicidad y despreocupación de siempre, pero estaba lejos de ser la misma.

— ¡Está bien Zoro! Creo que no era cierto, Sanji. – giró a ver al chico que le había contado sobre aquella _creencia._

— ¡Estúpido marimo, por qué…

— Sanji. – llamó Luffy elevando la voz. – Está bien. – mencionó mirándolo.

— Yo… - las palabras se atoraron en la garganta del espadachín.

Zoro no soportó el ambiente y se puso de pie, alejándose rápido de ahí. Sentía que su pecho iba a explotar, incluso sentía que la cabeza le estaba palpitando de lo fuerte que le había comenzado a doler, tenía muchas ganas de que algún enemigo se atreviera a cruzársele por enfrente, de ese modo sacaría todo eso que estaba sintiendo y le estaba incluso mareando, pero para su decepción, en aquella isla sólo había un denso bosque por el que caminó hasta adentrarse y perderse en el.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

Había estado sintiendo tantas cosas que le confundían cuando estaba cerca de Luffy que decidió tratar de ignorarlas, pero todas aquellas sensaciones sólo parecían incrementarse con el paso del tiempo junto al chico. No podía tratar de alejarse de él, era su capitán, su amigo, tenía que aclarar lo que estaba pasando en su interior. Ya no estaba ni siquiera seguro cuándo fue que comenzó a sentirse así por Luffy, pero en un momento de su travesía hasta ahora, se enamoró de su capitán, aún cuando lo había tratado de ignorar mucho tiempo, después se negó, él no podía sentir algo por nadie, no importaba de quien se tratara, él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su objetivo pudiera ser eclipsado por otra cosa que se volviera más importante, y aún así, después de aquel pleito interno había ofrecido su vida a cambio de la de su capitán, anteponiendo los deseos de aquel chico a los suyos.

¿Y qué había hecho ahora que el menor le besó? Nada... No, sí había hecho algo, _rechazarlo y hacerlo sentir mal._

Las cosas tampoco fueron sencillas para Luffy en ese momento, pues había sentido el terrible rechazo de la persona que le gustaba. Para él nunca había sido difícil aceptar que sentía algo por Zoro, porque para ser francos, él ni siquiera fue consciente del cambio hasta que ya era demasiado obvio, soñaba con Zoro prácticamente todos los días, incluso había soñado a Zoro junto a una mesa llena de carne recién cocinada, el espadachín bebía mientras él comía todo lo que había en la mesa, lo que siguió en aquel sueño fue algo más allá de su imaginación, aquella mañana no estuvo seguro del porqué pero amaneció algo húmedo.

Luffy quería a todos sus nakamas, pero de algún modo Zoro se las arregló para convertirse en algo distinto, sentía por él algo tan diferente que incluso el despistado capitán se había dado cuenta por sí mismo.

— Luffy, ¿Quieres algo de postre? – preguntó Sanji tirando la colilla del tercer cigarrillo que había terminado en ese corto lapso en que Zoro se había alejado, y Luffy aún seguía sin reaccionar del todo. La fiesta continuó, ante una señal de Sanji y Nami que les miraron de manera severa por quedarse callados. Luffy les sonrió a todos y acomodó su sombrero sobre su cabeza mencionando "Yosh" y caminó hasta la improvisada cocina.

— ¡Yo también quiero! – dijo Chopper corriendo a la mesa que Franky había armado horas atrás.

Tras aquella escena, Robin y Nami conversaban sobre lo ocurrido, no podían evitar sentirse mal por la situación, sabían que no había un culpable, no podían obligar al espadachín a querer a su capitán de ese modo.

— No sé porqué pero siempre creí que Zoro quería a Luffy _de esa manera._ – mencionó Nami triste mirando como hipnotizada hacia la fogata que aún se imponía frente a ellos.

— Yo creo que sí lo siente.

— Está claro que Zoro quiere a Luffy, pero también quedó claro que no del modo que Luffy lo esperaba.

Robin negó suave con su cabeza antes de hablar.

— No, me refiero a que espadachín-san sí le quiere de _ese modo._ – Nami la miró sorprendida por aquello que decía. ¿Es que no acababan de ver lo mismo? Robin se llevó una mano a su barbilla algo pensativa. – No entiendo aún por qué actuó de esa manera, pero supongo que fue porque no se lo esperaba, quizás le tomó por sorpresa y al hacerlo frente a todos nosotros se sintió acorralado, intimidado de alguna manera… No estoy segura. – admitió la arqueóloga ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

— Zoro es un tonto. – mencionó molesta.

Después del incómodo incidente, pasaron algunas horas, Zoro por supuesto no había regresado y los demás ya habían ocupado sus sitios para dormir, las chicas tenían su sitio improvisado por Franky, dándoles privacidad como si fuese una casa, los demás podían dormir al aire libre, después de todo no eran tan delicados.

Al cabo de las horas, los únicos despiertos eran Sanji y Luffy.

— ¿No vas a dormir, capitán? – preguntó Sanji acercándose hasta el chico, sentándose en la arena a su lado, ambos miraban hacia la playa.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio, Luffy habló. – Iré a buscarlo. – admitió.

— Sabes, hay otra costumbre para cuando pasa algo como esto… - comenzó Sanji, parecía serio y aún miraba las olas a lo lejos, tomó entre sus dedos el cigarro que descansaba en sus labios y después de exhalar el humo desde sus pulmones, agregó. - …golpear al marimo que te rechazó hasta sentirte mejor. – dijo sonriendo, mirando hacia Luffy que sonrió.

— ¡Shishishi!, ¡Entonces seguiré la costumbre! – dijo el capitán animado, sabía que el cocinero sólo bromeaba para hacerle sonreír, y lo había logrado.

Tras aquella pequeña conversación, Luffy se puso de pie y corrió en dirección al bosque, no estaba seguro del lugar en el que estaba ahora Zoro, pero al adentrarse un poco entre la espesura se encontró con un camino de árboles destruidos, eso le dio una idea de la ubicación del espadachín.

Cuando le miró se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, Zoro no dormía, sólo estaba sentado en el suelo usando un árbol como respaldo. Luffy le sonrió un poco cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

— Zoro yo vine porque… - no supo qué decir, ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir exactamente? En realidad no estaba para nada arrepentido de lo que había hecho, así que decir un "Lo siento" era algo complicado y además una mentira, Luffy no sabía mentir. – Quiero a Zoro. – admitió en voz alta aún mirándole desde lejos.

Zoro se levantó dejando ahí donde estaba sus espadas. Caminaba silencioso, demasiado en realidad para la comodidad de Luffy, que sin moverse le miró acercarse hacia él. El espadachín llegó hasta su capitán y sin hablar unió sus labios a los del menor en un suave contacto que no exigía.

— Ya no es media noche… - dijo Luffy cuando sintió al otro separarse de sus labios. – Yo lo hice porque Sanji dijo que para…

— Shhh… - Zoro le calló con un dedo sobre su boca. – No importa lo que haya dicho ese cocinero pervertido, antes me tomaste por sorpresa, no supe por qué reaccioné así, pero te hice sentir mal y lo siento, en verdad yo también te quiero Luffy. – Zoro se acercó una vez más, sus manos tomaron la cintura del menor, atrayendo así sus cuerpos.

El espadachín cerró los ojos y apenas acarició con sus labios los del menor, desviando el toque de su boca hacia las mejillas, siguiendo un camino de suaves besos hasta llegar al oído, el cual besó y lamió suavemente del lóbulo, mordiéndolo después.

— Si me permites, te lo compensaré.

— ¡¿Con carne?! – preguntó Luffy emocionado.

Zoro no pudo más que rodar los ojos y suspirar, ¿Qué esperaba?, ¡Era Luffy! Sonrió, su capitán no estaba preparado para lo que él deseaba hacerle, aunque no le importaba esperar un poco más, él se encargaría de hacerlo que lo deseara. Luffy enredó sus manos en el cuello del mayor, dando un ligero brinco para enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Zoro, colgando de él como si fuera un koala.

— Vamos con los demás. – dijo Zoro, deslizando sus brazos por la espalda de su capitán para detenerle en esa posición.

— ¡Quiero quedarme aquí! – pidió besando fugaz el cuello de Zoro.

Fue como una especie de toque eléctrico sentir aquellos labios sobre la piel de su cuello, Zoro no pudo más que apretar los ojos y mover su cabeza hacia el lado contrario en un movimiento sistemático que no previó, sólo deseaba sentir de nuevo aquella boca en ese lugar. Y pareciera que pensaran del mismo modo, Luffy vio que el cuello del mayor le dejaba más espacio para tocarle, así sus labios se dieron a la tarea de seguir besando aquella área tan delicada, incluso sacó su lengua y lamió la extensión del cuello hasta llegar a la mandíbula de Zoro, que no soportando la sensualidad de esa acción, tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Luffy y le besó en los labios, ésta vez exigía, exploraba con su lengua la cavidad de su capitán, enredándose pronto con esa lengua que hábil aprendió el ritmo desenfrenado que ambas habían adoptado ante la necesidad de saborearse.

Zoro caminó hasta hacer chocar la espalda de Luffy contra uno de los pocos árboles que se salvaron a su paso, aferró con sus manos la corteza del tronco, dejando a Luffy atrapado entre su cuerpo y aquella superficie rasposa. Zoro movía su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, creando una deliciosa e indecorosa fricción entre sus pelvis, Luffy elevó una mano por sobre su cabeza, aferrándose al árbol y con la otra apretaba entre sus dedos el cabello verde de Zoro, que además de aquel movimiento enloquecedor, se dedicaba a besar parte de la clavícula y amenazaba con bajar por su pecho entre húmedos besos y suaves mordidas.

Lo último que deseaba Zoro era separar el flexible cuerpo de Luffy del suyo, pero el pantalón estaba interfiriendo con lo que tenía en mente y eso no le gustaba, así que separó el cuerpo de Luffy del suyo y comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón corto que llevaba, sacándolo por completo. Ahora tenía a su capitán parado frente a él, vistiendo únicamente la camisa roja, ahora abierta y el sombrero que colgaba en la espalda.

— Ven… - Zoro le jaló de la mano, tomó la ropa de Luffy del suelo y le llevó hacia una parte del bosque que estaba a un par de metros de ellos, ahí había un poco de césped. Tiró la ropa de Luffy a un costado y le pidió que se recostara ahí, él se quitó su haramaki y se quitó la camiseta blanca que llevaba, Luffy le miraba atento mientras le sonreía suave.

Pero entonces Zoro recordó dónde había dejado sus espadas tiradas, y eso le inquietó, aún cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros sin importancia, no podía pensar en otra cosa, no se sentía cómodo.

— Ya vuelvo. – caminó en dirección al árbol en donde había estado hasta que llego su capitán, ahí estaban sus tres espadas, no se sentía cómodo teniéndolas tan lejos, regresó dejándolas a un lado, se agachó para besar a Luffy pero éste ya estaba dormido. - ¡Luffy! – renegó, no había tardado ni siquiera un par de minutos. Le daba suaves cachetadas para despertarlo pero no reaccionaba. – Arggh Luffy. – se molestó.

De pronto el menor despertó, sentándose de un movimiento logrando que su cabeza chocara fuerte contra la del espadachín, que cayó sentado frente a él.

— ¡Luffy! – regañó, el menor sí que sabía matar el momento, aunque tal vez él tenía parte de culpa al dejarle de pronto para ir por sus espadas.

Sentado aún sobre el suelo, sobaba su cabeza debido al dolor causado por Luffy, que por ser el poseedor de la gomu gomu no mi, no se había visto afectado por aquel golpe y ahora veía al espadachín curioso mientras sonreía. Después caminó en sus cuatro extremidades hacia Zoro que le veía directo a los ojos, éste último quedó encantado de aquella acción, pareciéndole bastante sexy.

Tomó a Luffy por debajo de los brazos y le sentó en su regazo, iniciando un beso que más que tierno era hambriento, dejando en claro la necesidad que tenía de sentir al menor así de cerca. Las manos de Zoro viajaron por toda la espalda de Luffy hasta perderse en las nalgas, las cuales apretó y masajeó con fuerza, separándolas un poco en el proceso de aquella fuerte _caricia._

El beso se rompió cuando Luffy echó hacia atrás su cabeza, tomando entre sus manos el cabello de Zoro mientras lo masajeaba y jalaba un poco de él. Los labios del espadachín serpentearon bajando por el cuello de Luffy, regalaba suaves mordidas hasta llegar a los pezones los cuales chupó y mordió con fuerza, haciendo a Luffy apretar los ojos por aquellas abrumadoras sensaciones que el mayor le estaba haciendo sentir.

Zoro recostó a Luffy, observó el cuerpo delgado de su capitán, que ahora tenía algunas marcas rojas sobre el pecho, miró el endurecido miembro del chico que ya comenzaba a gotear y con una sonrisa suave en el rostro, algo se le ocurrió. Colocó ambas manos extendidas sobre la cadera de Luffy, bajando con una fuerte caricia a lo largo de las piernas, cuando estuvo a la altura de las rodillas las separó y se agachó hasta que sus labios apenas rozaron la parte interior del muslo izquierdo pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

Recorrió con sus labios los muslos y los huesos de la cadera de Luffy. Después su lengua se ocupó de dejar un rastro de saliva cerca de la entrepierna. El moreno sentía que su miembro palpitaba, incluso había comenzado a gotear y el aliento y la lengua de Zoro alrededor de su hombría sólo le hacían sentir más deseos de que continuara, pero no lo hacía, lo estaba torturando.

— Zoro, hazlo. – pidió al sentir muy cerca de su miembro la lengua y el cálido aliento del espadachín.

— ¿Hacer qué, capitán? – cuestionó apretando los muslos de Luffy entre sus manos, besando uno de ellos después de soltar aquella pregunta.

— Por… favor. – pidió entrecortado cuando sintió la lengua de Zoro apenas tocarle la punta de su miembro, verle directo a los ojos mientras se acercaba a esa parte de su cuerpo le hizo sentir un calor aún más intenso concentrarse en esa área.

Luffy gimió y curveó su espalda cuando sintió la cálida boca envolver su pene por completo, la lengua de Zoro bajaba por toda la extensión de aquella parte, ensalivando y apretándole con los labios, no podía mantenerse quieto, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, retorciéndose ante la gama de sensaciones tan fuertes que estaba experimentando por primera vez, sentía que pronto algo explotaría.

Zoro estaba encantado escuchando los gemidos y sintiendo cómo Luffy se removía inquieto, su mirada chocaba de vez en cuando y eso sólo le excitaba más, así que supo que era hora de preparar aquella entrada, aunque siendo Luffy un chico de goma no había mucha necesidad, pero aún así lo haría, no quería lastimarlo de alguna manera por su torpeza. Subió dos de sus dedos hasta la boca del menor, que rápido envolvió con su lengua aquellos dígitos, tomando entre sus manos la de Zoro, imitando el movimiento de vaivén que Zoro realizaba sobre su pene, él también metió y sacó los dedos de su boca como si fuera el miembro del mayor.

Esa acción enloqueció al espadachín, así que retiró sus dedos de aquella boca y los llevó hasta la entrada del menor, dejando que se acostumbrara a uno para después introducir el otro, no era doloroso para Luffy, pero sí era una nueva e incómoda sensación. Tras varios minutos de ser penetrado por ambos dígitos y envuelto sobre su miembro por la boca de Zoro, Luffy terminó con un grito ahogado en su garganta.

— Aún no terminamos. – avisó Zoro al ver al menor sudando del pecho. Desabotonó su pantalón y lo bajó un poco, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y jaló las piernas de Luffy hasta dejar la entrada del menor cerca de su entrepierna.

Una vez que se acomodó, tomó la cadera de Luffy y comenzó a entrar de manera lenta.

— ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Zoro al estar adentro. Una suave risilla por parte de Luffy fue la respuesta, después asintió. – Entonces prepárate. – avisó sonriendo de lado, se inclinó al frente y elevó más la cadera del menor, agarrándole de la cadera con fuerza para comenzar con el vaivén fuerte de sus embestidas.

Luffy sintió que algo en su interior le mandaba suaves toques eléctricos que le atravesaban por completo cada vez que Zoro embestía con esa fuerza, él podía sentir esa sensación a través de su cuerpo, obligándole a cerrar los ojos y ahogar sus gemidos.

El cuerpo de Luffy se retorcía, para el placer visual del mayor, que cada vez embestía con más fuerza, ya que su perfecta condición física se lo permitía. Aún así, tras varios minutos de aquella danza ambos terminaron, Luffy por segunda vez esa noche.

Así permanecieron tirados, Luffy estaba recostado de forma perpendicular al cuerpo de Zoro, mantenía su cabeza en el estómago del mayor mientras miraba el cielo y trataba de encontrarle formas a las estrellas, algunas parecían grandes pedazos de carne, pero Zoro no quería creerle.

— Tienes que esperar a que amanezca y despierten, no puedes ir ahora a pedir comida, Luffy. – regañaba, aún así mantenía una de sus manos enredada en el cabello negro mientras le peinaba de forma inconsciente.

— Después del desayuno, ¿Lo haremos otra vez? – preguntó alegre Luffy.

Zoro no pudo evitar reírse ante la pregunta de su capitán, tan directa y de alguna manera hasta inocente. – Claro, cada vez que lo quieras. – aceptó gustoso.

— ¿Esto significa que el beso que le di a Zoro funcionó?

— Sí, Luffy, el beso funcionó, estaré contigo hasta que tú lo desees.

De pronto Luffy se sentó emocionado y lo miró, aún con la sonrisa en la boca.

— Entonces Zoro nunca se va ir. Shishishi… - rió con aquella carcajada tan peculiar del menor.

Quizás era una locura mezclar una amistad que se había vuelto tan profunda con ese sentimiento tan errático y complicado que era el _amor,_ pero siendo ellos dos personas tan despreocupadas y simples, parecía que todo estaría bien.

«**Owari**»

—¤Žhenα HîK¤—

"_En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo."  
__«__Paulo Coelho__»_

_—_

Éste es un reto de fin de año que junto a Roronoa D. Sue y SaraChan estamos haciendo. Se supone que debemos publicar hoy la historia. Cada quien dio dos **_requisitos_** o situaciones que quería para la historia de las otras dos, así que aquí estoy cumpliendo.

Cabe mencionar que me la pusieron complicada, no sé si los he completado, pero en verdad lo intenté.

Todo sea por el ZoLu, queremos invadir el mundo con ZoLu xD (Bueno, por lo menos yo sí)

Muchas gracias a quien se haya tomado el tiempo para leer y sobre todo para dejar su comentario.

**¡Feliz inicio de año para todos, que el yaoi, la salud y felicidad llenen sus vidas!**


End file.
